


当你的老师决定进行一次特殊教学

by Ancharius



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancharius/pseuds/Ancharius
Summary: 当哈尔又双叒叕被黄灯抓住。





	当你的老师决定进行一次特殊教学

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM。ABO。无脑小三轮

糟透了。

Hal在一片黑暗中想着。他被拉到头顶的手拽住锁链，冰冷而坚硬的物件发出类似金属碰撞的脆响，但他知道那不过是黄色灯戒构建的光链。

耳边的脚步声一从容不迫，有条不紊，鼻尖上Alpha的冷酷气息却越发浓厚，Hal屏住呼吸咬紧了牙关。自从他被从窄小的牢房里拎出来后他就被黑色的眼罩强行剥夺了视力，铐着手腕被迫乖乖地跪坐在地上。他不得不承认他的混蛋老师在施加压迫与恐惧上很有一套，Omega在无法感知周围的环境时本能地感到一丝心悸，厚底靴与地板规律性的碰撞声恰到好处地制造压迫，逐渐浓郁的Alpha气息不容置疑地侵蚀Omega的神经，强迫性地要求着服从。

冰凉的触感贴上Hal的颈后，轻轻挤压那块小小的腺体。Hal本能地战栗，倔强地拒绝释放自己的信息素与对方交融。冷酷的独裁者似乎并不气恼，他听见厚底靴的声音移动到了左侧，而后慢慢踱回右侧。Sinestro绕着跪坐在地板上的Hal不紧不慢地转着圈，年轻的绿灯侠在过分熟悉的信息素包裹下无法抑制地颤抖，炙热的目光让他觉得自己几乎被灼穿。

颈后再次传来冰凉的触感，一路向下，掠过线条分明的后背停留在腰窝。Hal能感受到对方不怀好意的磨蹭，他想要咒骂，但嘴里闪着黄光的小物件让他只能发出暧昧而含混不清的音节。在他晃神的几秒钟内那个冷冰冰的物件滑落在了他的臀部，Hal惊叫出声，然而他冷酷的老师刻意无视了他的反抗，无情地用那东西顶开臀缝。Omega的身体自主分泌出的润滑液涌了出来，Hal能感觉到湿热的液体滑过自己的臀肉，更多的液体随着冰凉物件的摩擦顶弄被引出，液滴滴落在地板上的声音让他不自觉地红了脸颊。

“瞧瞧你，Jordan。”科鲁加人的嗓音在他耳畔响起，连带着信息素一起呼出的热气让他本能地想要躲避，Sinestro扯住连着他脖颈的光链强迫他退回来。“ 只是跪在我的卧室里就能让你湿成这样。”

那是因为你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋骗子，而我很久之前竟然他妈的让你在我后颈上咬了一口。

Hal当然不可能嘴里含着个黄灯口球对着他的混蛋骗子吼出这些，于是他挣扎着反抗对方的控制，即使那让他脖颈上的项圈勒得更紧而他觉得呼吸困难。他本以为那个混蛋控制狂会因此而被激怒，但出乎意料的是，Sinestro松开了他抓着的铁链。Hal因为对方突然的松力而晃悠了一下，湿漉漉的穴口蹭过臀缝里夹着的冰凉。

Hal Jordan发誓刚刚那下流的软腻声音绝对不是他发出来的。

Sinestro抽出了那东西，片刻后稍微用力地将它按在Hal起伏的胸膛上摩擦。Omega不自觉地挺起胸追求着快感，在意识到自己做了什么之后立刻羞耻地向后弹动。该死的Alpha信息素。Hal粗喘着，试图躲避有些粗糙的物件将自己的体液抹在自己的胸口。Omega的身体本就会本能性地顺从来自Alpha的爱抚，更遑论他面前的Alpha才不是什么收拾不住信息素的街边烂货。来自这个人的控制让Hal几乎无法抵抗。

那是Thaal Sinestro，恐惧的象征，目光扫过去能让一群全宇宙最凶恶的暴徒打个寒战的黄灯军团首领，他曾经的老师，他曾经的伴侣，将犬齿贴在他腺体上狠狠咬下去的他的Alpha。

“你的身体在服从我。”Sinestro贴在他耳畔呢喃，与此同时他感觉到已经挺立的乳首被狠狠地碾过。Hal不自觉地呻吟出声，罪魁祸首恶意地咬住他的耳垂，低沉而傲慢的嗓音听起来仿佛恶魔的低语。“它还记得它真正属于的是谁，不是吗？”

如果不是被绑着他可能已经跳起来朝着对方挥拳头了。时隔许久他的Alpha依然记得如何将他吊在愤怒与羞耻的边缘用情欲折磨得他肉体精神都一团糟。Hal努力在被束缚的状态下躲避来自科鲁加人的磨蹭，却不知他扭动的腰肢在他的Alpha看来是怎样放荡的求欢。当那个冰凉的东西被按在他颈侧的时候，他被信息素折磨得一团混乱的脑子终于反应过来那粗糙的质感象征着什么。皮革。被裁成几条扎在一起的皮革。

Omega剧烈地挣扎起来。明朗了接下来将会发生的事情并没有让他放下心来，反而让他更加不安。Sinestro的手附上他的咽喉稍稍施力，Hal粗喘着停下来，被捆在头顶的双手依然紧紧抓着锁链。

“看来你已经明白了。”他听见独裁者带着点满意的声音，手掌和皮鞭离开了他的脖颈，Hal凭声音判断Sinestro向后退了两步。Omega别开头，整个身体都颤抖起来。

当破风声响起的时候他闭紧了双眼。

“一。”

皮鞭毫不留情地落在他敏感的胸膛上，火辣辣的痛感迅速灼烧开来。Hal拼命咬紧了牙关抑制住冲到喉咙口的惊叫，却在粗糙的皮革抵着鞭痕摩擦时泄出了闷哼，咒骂被口中的小球堵住削弱了大部分的杀伤力。酥麻的瘙痒让他腰肢发软，喘息之余他绝望地发现自己太过于熟悉对方气息的身体自作主张地起了反应，几乎不受控制地顺着痒麻感向前挺动胸部。

“二。”

第二下鞭打就在Hal无知觉地追求爱抚时毫无预兆地落下，啪的一声响得刺耳。Hal仰起头狠狠拽着光链将下唇咬得惨白，羞耻感混着痛楚席卷了他的全身。这次落在他胸膛上的是Sinestro火热的手掌，修长的手指富有技巧地揉捏爱抚，掌心包裹在红肿的乳首上温柔地挤压，安抚般的磨蹭让他几乎哭泣。他听见微弱而黏腻的呻吟，过了几秒才意识到那是他自己的声音。Hal烧红了脸挣扎着试图反抗，而他的导师受了鼓励一样餮足地轻笑一声，将一个湿漉漉的吻覆在他一侧的乳首上。

“唔…哈、啊啊！”

这下他是实打实地呻吟出声了，而且随着Sinestro熟稔的舔舐轻咬音调越发颤抖扭曲。舌尖冰凉的唾液划过火辣辣地发痛的乳粒，舒适和痒麻猛烈得几乎像是过电。Hal颤抖着向后扭动躲避过激的刺激，却被Sinestro按着后颈推回来承受更多。他身前的阴茎硬挺得几乎发痛，似乎是顶在了Alpha的身体上，Sinestro刻意不去理会。Omega的身体违背了主人的意愿开始分泌更多汁液，滴滴嗒嗒地落在地板上。

“三。”

Hal仰起头，混沌的大脑尽可能地控制着不让自己的哭叫显得太过丢脸。这太过了，太过了。本不在热潮期的身体几乎要被粗暴对待和浓度过高的Alpha信息素强行拖入发情，他不知道这具身体还能承受几轮蜜糖与鞭子的粗暴惩罚，仅存的一丝清明意识让他羞耻到想要带上戒指直接撞上起源墙。Sinestro炙热的吐息落在他脸上，柔软的嘴唇擦过脸庞上的泪痕，轻柔得仿佛刚刚无情的施虐者并不是他。带有安抚意味的细碎的吻一路向下，吻过他的脸颊和下巴，Omega几乎为此而小声啜泣，然而空气中充满侵略气息的信息素提醒了他正在吻他的是一个怎样冷酷的混蛋。Sinestro站起身，脚步声在空旷的房间里响起。正当Hal绷紧身体准备迎接下一次鞭打时，Alpha将粗糙的舌头覆在了他颈后的腺体上。

Omega连挣扎的力气都没有了。手腕挂在头顶的镣铐上硌得发痛，然而Hal此刻只想咬着腮帮子靠在身后的Alpha怀里深深吸气。而他也的确这么做了，Sinestro没握着鞭子的手揽住他的腰，不容反抗地将他按进一个结实的拥抱。Alpha的信息素直接刺激腺体的感觉让Hal呻吟啜泣，他无比熟悉这个动作，当他们都还套着绿色制服的时候Sinestro会轻轻啃咬着那块腺体抱着他爱抚，火热的手掌在他全身上下每一处敏感点点燃火花，只要Hal放下倔强的架子恳求他的Alpha就能得到那个让他爽的眼前发白的啃噬。

快点。Hal无意识的啜泣着，流出的前液打湿了他的阴茎，后穴分泌的液体顺着腿根流下来，画面淫靡得令人脸红。快点他妈的咬下来然后结束这一切——

“四。”

Sinestro突然抽身后退。冷酷的鞭打随即毫不留情地落下。Hal张开嘴无声地尖叫，现在他的全身几乎都淹没在灼热的痛楚中，却四肢酸软得无力反抗。当科鲁加人的唇舌落在后背上时Omega给了他一次软绵绵的反抗，轻易地被Alpha搂住腰肢动弹不得。Hal低泣着，竭力在这个强迫性十足的怀抱中挣动，Sinestro全然不管，一路舔过飞行员疤痕散布的背脊，将动作停在了尾椎处。Alpha伸出手指玩弄湿的一塌糊涂的臀缝，刚刚碰到穴口的一刹那Hal的呻吟猛地拔高，Sinestro快速地伸手掐住人类的根部，扼杀了这个仓促的高潮。

“啊呃、唔…嗯哈……！”

Hal仰起头吐出猝不及防的呻吟，用尽大半的意志力压下被回精的快感激出的一声尖叫。Sinestro的吐息回到了他的颈后，Omega满脸泪痕地喘息着，本能地想要向后依靠，科鲁加人默许了他的行为。Sinestro放下鞭子，手掌钳住Hal的脖颈，张开嘴将那块甜美的腺体按向自己的犬齿。

“啊啊啊啊——！”

Hal全身绷紧，不受控制地尖叫出声。Alpha的狂热的信息素不容置疑地注入他的身体，彻彻底底地将Omega的身体从头到脚地点燃。情欲涌上大脑的一刻Hal几乎眼前发白，全身上下每一个细胞都在向大脑反馈着快感，快乐地尖叫着迎接Alpha信息素的占有。他猛烈地发情了，Omega身体的敏感程度指数倍数地向上翻，胸前和背后火辣的痛感此刻都化成难耐地酥麻。Hal前所未有地激烈挣扎着，他想要释放，想要Sinestro掐着他阴茎的手指做些更热辣的事。当Alpha终于肯放过他时他听见Sinestro低沉的嗓音。

“五。”

当Hal终于如愿以偿地释放出来时那条要命的鞭子抽在了他的臀部上。最伟大的绿灯侠哭着从嗓子里挤出变了调的尖叫，抬手紧紧掐住锁链以保持平衡。Sinestro恶趣味地撤掉了所有黄光的造物，Hal仍停留在高潮余韵上的身体倒在冰凉的地板上，满地白浊射的一塌糊涂，身后穴口分泌的液体早就打湿了一片地板。

“瞧瞧，这就是我的得意门生，是吗？”

Hal听见Sinestro走到他的面前，他睁开眼，他的前导师半跪在他面前伸手掐住他的脖颈，轻易地将被迫进入发情期的Omega拎起来强迫他直视这那双黑金色的眼眸。

“我不是你的学生。”Hal瞪着面前的科鲁加人，努力不去想凭自己现在这副样子还能发挥出多少震慑力。Sinestro并不恼怒，只是微微扬起嘴角，手指擦过人类还在流血的颈后。

“我曾经教过你反抗。”

Sinestro将指尖的血抹在人类的嘴唇上，Hal抬起手试图拍开科鲁加人的手掌，却被顺势攥住了手腕。

“而现在——”

“我要教会你服从。”

Alpha的嘴唇不容置疑地压下去，他们交换了一个满含侵略意味的吻，不知是谁的血腥味弥散开来。


End file.
